The Right Direction
by BritNP
Summary: A peek at how Dave's dealing with everything and how Kurt's helping him.


**A****/N: Yeah, I don't know. My muse bugged me until I wrote this out. It is Kurtofsky and it's set after On My Way, but I'm going to stress that it's _friendship_. It's basically just how Dave's dealing with everything and how Kurt is helping him through it all.**

* * *

No one really understood what had gone down between them.

Everyone had known that Kurt went to see Dave while he was in the hospital. Everyone had known he would go. No one else in the Glee club had been more affected by it than Kurt had. They'd all seen that, seen how miserable he'd been that week. But everything had seemed to be resolved in that one visit to the hospital. A lot must have gone down during that visit, because Kurt and Dave had been practically inseparable since.

No one understood it, really.

Unless you were Kurt and Dave, of course.

Kurt was Dave's new lifeline. Kurt was the one thing that was keeping him anchored. That one thing that helped Dave to know that no matter how bad things were, no matter how much worse they might get, he still had someone who cared. Someone who would help him through everything.

And Kurt hadn't realized just how much he actually cared about Dave until he'd heard about Dave's attempt. He _had_ felt guilty, like he was to blame. If he had just answered his phone... But Dave never blamed him. When Kurt went into that, Dave would just put a hand on his shoulder and tell him that it was _never_ his fault.

Kurt had resolved to help Dave in any way that he could. He did sort of feel like he owed it to Dave, but at the same time, he sincerely wanted to help Dave. That day in the hospital, he found that there was nothing more heartbreaking than seeing Dave cry, and he would do everything he could to keep that from happening again. And if he couldn't stop Dave from crying, then he would at least help him through it.

Dave had transferred back to McKinley, strange as it was. Even though his best friend hated him, he didn't think he could handle a school that didn't have Kurt there. The teachers and Figgins and hell, even _Sue_ were being incredibly kind towards him. He didn't really think he'd deserved it, but it really helped that he had people he knew he could go to if he needed it.

Dave didn't really realize it, but he was slowly developing this support system at which the very center was Kurt. This system of people he never really imagined would be there for him, really. Most of all, the Glee club. No, scratch that. Kurt was the most surprising element of his life at the moment. He really didn't deserve Kurt in his life, but he was going to be the best friend he could be towards him. Kurt had helped him through so much.

When it came to school, if you saw Dave, chances were that Kurt was right beside him. Kurt rarely let Dave out of his sight. Dave wasn't sure if this was because Kurt was afraid that he'd get jumped or if he was afraid that Dave might do something drastic, but either way, Dave obliged. Z never even so much as glanced at Dave, which was really painful, but he just reminded himself that he had a group of new friends. The kind that stuck together, if their past few years were any indication.

Dave wasn't really a member of Glee club, but he stuck around for rehearsals anyway because he'd rather be at school with them than go home to his fighting parents. He was sick of hearing the same argument again and again. He knew it was only a matter of time before they split. Unless his mom came around, of course. She had somehow convinced herself that this was something he could get rid of. His father was a different story, and he felt kind of guilty because he was obviously the very thing ripping his family apart. He didn't see what he could do about it, though.

He was seeing Ms. Pillsbury twice a week during school hours, and his father also had him doing this group therapy thing three times a week. He wasn't really a big fan of either, but if he had to be honest, they really did help. He had Kurt going to see Ms. Pillsbury with him, because he felt more comfortable opening up to her if Kurt was there. Kurt never seemed to mind, and if you asked Kurt, he'd say it kind of helped him, too.

Dave had just wanted a normal senior year. Somehow, he had known that he wasn't going to get that, but he had tried. Now that it had all blown up, now that everything had happened... he was kind of glad that he didn't have a normal senior year. There was no way that he and Kurt would be so close right now if it weren't for everything that had happened.

Dave was unsure of how the rest of his senior year was going to go. Kurt didn't really know where his was going, either. If there was one thing that they _did_ know, it was that this friendship they were building was going to be one of those friendships that lasted for a lifetime. Neither of them would accept anything less. Not with everything they'd been through.

Dave didn't know if his life was going to get any easier or harder. But as long as Kurt was in his life, he didn't think it would matter. As long as Kurt was in his life, he thought that just maybe he could get through anything.

Kurt was his lifeline.

Kurt was his anchor.

Kurt was his hope.


End file.
